The present invention relates to novel antibiotic NCS-C and a preparation method of the same.
It has already been known that high molecular antibiotics neocarzinostatin (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 21752/1967 published Oct. 26, 1967), N-1 fraction, N-2 fraction (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 680/1972 published Jan. 10, 1972) and Ma fraction (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 13516/1979 published May 31, 1979) are obtained by culturing Streptomyces carzinostaticus variant F41 Kuroya. The present inventors have extended further investigations on the cultured substance and found that it also contains a novel antibiotic NCS-C which is different in physical and chemical characteristics from neocarzionostatin, the N-1 fraction, N-2 fraction and Ma-fraction.